Pure Submission
by ElisiansBane
Summary: An intruder interrupts Wolfram's sleep. PWP. Do not read if under 18.


Pure Submission

Hello everyone! Elisiansbane with a new erotic one shot for you! I wrote this because I feel really bad that updates to THYS are taking so long. I promise you I am still working on the next chapter and it should be up soon! In the meantime, I wrote this to help ease the wait.

Summary: An intruder interrupts Wolfram's sleep.

Warning: This fan fiction contains EXPLICIT SEX. DO NOT read if you are underaged. Elisiansbane will not take responsibility for any death or injury caused by excessive nosebleeds or ruptured eardrums from fangirl squealing. You have been warned.

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram pulled against the ropes. "Unhand me, you fiend!"

A dark chuckle was the only response Wolfram received. He glared into the darkness of his bedroom, barely making out the dim silhouette of his attacker standing before him at the foot of his marital bed.

"Who are you?" He demanded struggling to sit up from his position. He had been sound asleep when the unusual restriction of his arms woke him to find that he had been tied hand and foot to his bed by soft ropes. The covers had been thrown off him into a corner leaving him in nothing but his nightclothes.

The figure said nothing. A match was lit, and a weak little candle glowed in the inky blackness of the room, revealing only the hand that held it and the figure up to his chin. Wolfram could make out the dark stubble on a narrow jaw line framed by wavy hair and a pair of full lips that twisted into an evil smirk.

"Who are you?" Wolfram shouted again, "How dare you attack the Royal Consort! You will be hanged for this!"

The figure ignored Wolfram and walked around to his side to place the tiny candle onto the night table. Wolfram yanked at his bonds, hissing curses and threats to his attacker but might as well have been silent for all the attention it got him.

"I am speaking to you!" Wolfram snarled.

Finally, the figure turned to him, lips striking wider to reveal sharp white teeth that glinted in the yellow candlelight.

"Keep struggling," said the figure. "It excites me."

Wolfram froze at the sound of his previously silent intruder. His ears pricked up at the smooth, deep sound that cut through the silence. He stared at the man for just a moment before continuing to pull against his bonds, giving his best glare to the man.

Again, the figure chuckled and stood there to watch him twist and buck against the soft mattress of the bed. Wolfram didn't realize how suggestive his movements were to another person. His hips bucked at the air, his legs spread wide apart bending and unbending as he tried to right himself, the way his skimpy nightshirt hiked up to reveal the flat planes of his belly. It was mesmerizing.

"When I get out of this," Wolfram hissed through gritted teeth. "You will pay for your crimes!"

"I'm sure," the figure laughed gently in that strangely infuriating and sexy way.

"W-What are you doing? Get away!" Wolfram cried, a hint of panic creeping into his voice when the figure let his heavy dark cloak slide to the floor and he crawled onto the bed between Wolfram's legs, the bed creaking in protest at the added weight.

"Be quiet!" The figure hissed, producing a gleaming knife from seemingly out of nowhere. He gently touched the tip of the blade to Wolfram's nose. The blonde immediately stilled but his didn't lessen the glare he shot the man's way.

"That's better," said the man, tracing the contours of Wolfram's nostrils with the blade tip. "Tell me, are you always this vocal with your king?"

"Leave my husband out of this!" Wolfram snarled. "I swear when he finds out, he will have you executed!"

"Really?" Wolfram hated how condescending his intruder sounded. "Our King Yuuri? He'll probably give me a scolding at best! Silly pacifist!"

"I can be done and out before he knows," The figure whispered. "And you wont tell him will you? Far too proud to admit you let another man have his way with you while the King was gone, you little slut."

"You'll never have me!" Wolfram exclaimed. The blade ghosted down his chin and neck, stopping at the neckline of his nightshirt.

"I think I will, pet," The intruder purred. "You are far too beautiful to pass up."

The intruder took his knife in hand and traced it down Wolfram's panting chest, over his stomach to rest at his navel where his shirt had ridden up during his struggles.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Wolfram cried when the intruder began to slice up the thin fabric. The soft whisper of fabric splitting with the blade was the only sound next to Wolfram's protests.

The intruder cut his shirt all the way up to his chin, letting the thin, filmy fabric fall listlessly to the side, exposing Wolfram's pale, smooth body like a curtain. The faint candlelight glinted off of white teeth as his attacker grinned lasciviously down at him.

"Perfect," The man whispered reverently. "Simply perfect."

The intruder gently lifted Wolfram's chin with the tip of his blade, turning his face from side to side with the flat side of the knife to admire the fine aristocratic features of the demon prince.

Wolfram stared up at him with fear and a strange excitement he didn't want to admit he had. He trembled under the dark gaze of his attacker, holding on to the last vestiges of rebellion as his will began to crumble under the seductive glare.

"Please," Wolfram whimpered. "Let me go!"

The blade against his cheek was replaced by a warm and calloused hand. The intruder cupped his cheek in a mockery of sympathy, brushing his thumb along Wolfram's bottom lip. He only smiled triumphantly when Wolfram gave an involuntary shudder at the gesture. He pressed down on Wolfram's lip to look at his teeth and a pink tongue that darted out to nervously lick dry lips.

"No," The intruder sat flatly before sliding his hand into Wolfram's blonde hair and gripping at his roots painfully and devouring his cry of pain in a fierce kiss.

Wolfram tried to struggle, to block the tongue that forced its way past his lips. But the hand in his hair and the knife at his throat kept him still. His whimpers were swallowed by a skilled mouth and tongue. The intruder mercilessly swallowed Wolfram's kiss, his tongue curling around Wolfram's own like a serpent to draw it out to suck on it roughly. Wolfram moaned, half in protest and half in shameful pleasure as his very breath was stolen by his unwanted lover.

Right when Wolfram was sure he would pass out from lack of air, the intruder released his bruised lips and nipped roughly at his chin, Wolfram's tiny protests egging him on.

Finding his voice, Wolfram spoke. "G-get off me! Let me go! My husband-"

"Is if no concern to me," the intruder mumbled between harsh bites. "Besides, I think you really want this."

Wolfram gasped in offense – and from a particularly hard bite to his cheek. "How dare you! I don't want this! I don't! Get away from me, I said!"

"Then explain why your cries of indignation have turned to cries of pleasure then?"

"They have not!"

"Then what do you call this then?" The intruder's free hand, which had been still upon Wolfram's hip, slid between his legs and groped the half-hard arousal through Wolfram's underwear.

Wolfram bit his lip to hold back the loud moan that tried to escape when the intruder began to message his growing erection. He threw his head back against the pillow, lips parted deliciously in a silent gasp and hips instinctively rolling up into the touch.

Thankfully, - or was it regretfully? – the hand disappeared and was replaced by a self-satisfied grin on the intruder's face.

"See?" the intruder grinned. "You want this very much."

Wolfram only moaned in response.

The intruder gave into his lust and attacked Wolfram's exposed throat with teeth and tongue. Biting down hard on the supple flesh, reveling in the soft cries from above him as he consumed Wolfram's neck. His hand gripped even harder at Wolfram's hair, craning the blonde man's head back almost painfully as he planted large love bruises on his neck.

Wolfram could say nothing save for the cries and gasps that escaped him despite his best efforts. His will to resist was quickly fading with each bite. The pain became increasingly mixed with pleasure and Wolfram cursed his weakness when he arched up into the intruder's aggressive kisses.

The intruder worked his way from one side of Wolfram's neck to the other and then down to his collar bone, leaving swollen love bites in his wake, stopping only briefly to lick away the pain when Wolfram whined. He lined Wolfram's collarbone with teeth marks and sucked on a pulsing vein to leave a purple bruise. The attention made Wolfram moan even louder and he hated himself for it.

Grinning, the intruder lifted his head to lick a stripe up Wolfram's throat and plunge his tongue back into the hot cavern of Wolfram's mouth.

The handsome intruder broke the kiss to look down into Wolfram's eyes. The man was jelly in his hands. His hair was mussed and tangled between his long fingers, his face was flushed with arousal and his eyes were hooded and glassy. Wolfram looked positively ravished and he couldn't wait to plunder that perfect body.

Taking his knife again in hand, the intruder traced a path down Wolfram's chin and stopped in the center of his chest. His free hand gently prodded at a soft nipple eliciting a sigh from his quarry. He traced the around the dusty pink bud with the tip of his knife, carefully watching Wolfram's face.

The blonde looked on dazedly as the knife traced an intricate pattern around his nipple. He shifted and then gasped when the cold metal touched his hot skin.

The intruder flipped his knife to the flat side and gave a sharp slap to the rucked little pearl. Wolfram gasped and cried out softly when the intruder continued to strike the bud with the flat side of the knife until it was hard and swollen red.

"You are a kinky little slut, aren't you?" The intruder said amusedly, turning his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Wolfram squirmed under him, trying to get away but subconsciously arching his chest for more.

The intruder took one abused teat into his mouth and sucked hard on it, pinching the other with his free hand. He held on expertly when Wolfram cried out hoarsely, as the ropes pulled taught around his wrists creaked with his movements.

Wolfram was a lost cause. His nipples were his biggest weakness. He loved to have them teased, sucked and bit until they were raw. He loved to feel the mix of lips and teeth grazed against the sensitive flesh until he went mad. This intruder seemed to instinctively know Wolfram's every sweet spot, and his every weakness, knowing exactly how to coax him into submission with little effort.

The intruder left his nipples, smiling against his skin when Wolfram let out a mewl of protest. He planted a trail of wet kisses down Wolfram's chest and stomach, twirling his tongue in Wolfram's navel – another weak spot. He held Wolfram's hips fast to keep from being bucked off by the lovely prince's enthusiastic gyrations.

The intruder kissed down until he reached the hem of Wolfram's panties. He toyed with the silken underwear, tracing the black lace trim with his lips.

"Aw, you are so sweet, my love," the dark man said with a smirk, hooking a finger under the soft material and pulling at it. "Do you wear this for me?"

Wolfram said nothing, but glared back at the man. The intruder just chuckled.

"You like to be a naughty boy for your king, don't you?" The intruder laughed. "Be a naughty boy for me then. Be my whore for the night."

Not waiting for an answer, Wolfram's attacker cut through the thin fabric with his knife.

Wolfram was brought out of his haze at the sound of the blade slicing through his favorite panties.

"Hey! Those were expensive!"

"Hush," The intruder hissed, tugging the material away and tossing it carelessly to the floor. He gave a sharp slap to Wolfram's side to quiet him. Wolfram stilled but gave the intruder an angry stare.

"I like you better when you're moaning. Let's see if we can get that again."

Wolfram was about to retort, but his biting words were overcome by a gasp when the intruder licked up his hard cock.

"Much better," his intruder murmured before taking the entire length in his mouth with one swallow.

Wolfram arched back into the mattress with a great cry. His hips took on a life of their own, thrusting up into the dark man's skilled mouth. His hands, still tied to the headboard, gripped at air, searching for something to anchor him to reality as hot wet heat sent him to new heights of being. His legs quivered from their place at the man's sides, kicking out whenever the man gave a particularly hard suck to heated flesh.

"Aaahh, ahg- please!" Wolfram cried out, no longer rebelling, but craving the delicious sensations this man was giving him.

The intruder released Wolfram with a pop. "Please what, pet?"

Wolfram paused. Please what? He should be fighting harder, trying to get the man off of him. But he was so good! Every touch, and kiss was better than the last, making Wolfram forget himself, forget he had a husband.

"Please what, my Wolfram?" The intruder said again, slowly gripping Wolfram's weeping desire and giving it a squeeze.

Wolfram's eye rolled back into his head and he groaned at the touch.

"Please, stop!' Wolfram cried half-heartedly. He had to fight this, this was wrong. But it felt so good!

"Ahh, I don't think you really mean that, my dear," The intruder grinned, proving his point by pleasuring Wolfram with a gentle tug at his cock. Wolfram moaned deliciously, thrusting into his grip shamelessly.

"You want this," The intruder stated, continuing to stroke Wolfram slowly. "You want this bad. I can give it to you better than anyone, even that wimpy king."

Just as Wolfram was getting into it, the intruder let go of him and moved away from the bed. Wolfram couldn't stop the whimper from the loss. The intruder laughed.

The sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle and after a few tense seconds, an oil slicked hand cupped Wolfram's sac before gliding down to his most secret of places.

The dark man's finger traced the puckered ring of muscles lazily, watching Wolfram squirm on the bed. He pushed in to the first knuckle and smiled at the high keening noise Wolfram made when he was breached.

"I know what you need," The intruder whispered hoarsely, pushing the finger all the way in and then adding a second finger. "What you crave."

The intruder slowly thrust his two fingers in and out slowly. Wolfram subconsciously rocked against the two digits. Wolfram groaned when the tips of his fingers brushed lightly against that special spot within him, the spot that was Wolfram's undoing.

"Aaahh…y-no!" Wolfram cried, but his body was quick to contradict him, his tight hole swallowing more of the intruder's finger when a third finger was added.

But the intruder heard the almost slip up and added a fourth finger inside Wolfram and increased the speed and brutality of his thrusts, roughly shoving his fingers in until only his thumb and palm remained outside Wolfram's tight entrance.

Wolfram's inner walls clenched and pulsed around the intrusion, taking more and more of the digits inside. He rocked his hips down on the digits, moaning, and arching his neck back to reveal the plethora of bruises and bites that decorated his neck and collarbone, looking like a violated angel on the throes of passion, mesmerizing to his attacker.

The handsome intruder crooked his fingers and hit the special spot within Wolfram. The blonde immediately howled in pleasure and sped up his incessant rocking. The intruder grinned triumphantly and sped up his thrusts, hitting Wolfram's spot every time.

Wolfram was seeing stars. Literally, tiny spark of light flittered across his hazy vision every time his intruder rubbed roughly against his prostate. All coherent thought gone, Wolfram dissolved into a moaning, howling mess, his cries only broken by the occasionally plea for mercy or plea for more. He could feel every twitch and twist of those skilled fingers moving inside him and he cried out in kind when they touched that sinful nub within him.

All too soon, he felt a familiar pressure building up in his belly. Heat pooled in his stomach and between his legs, his cock twitched and leaked. His climax was quickly approaching.

"I-I" he gasped, his intruder looked up at him but his pace never slowed. "I'm going to come!"

As if on cue, every muscle in Wolfram's body seized up almost painfully. He gave a husky scream as his essence spilled over his taut belly and thighs. His body arched off the bed so that only his head and hips were in contact with the mattress.

The intruder's fingers never stopped moving as Wolfram rode out his orgasm, the ring of his entrance clenching rhythmically around the long fingers.

Wolfram collapsed in a heap. He was dead still save for the steady rise and fall of his chest as he tried to calm himself.

The intruder withdrew his fingers, hardly noticed at all by the boneless heap in front of him. He moved silently to stand beside Wolfram's lolled head. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside somewhere near his cloak and Wolfram's destroyed clothing. He undid the string of his trousers, groaning when his own throbbing erection was finally set free from its tight confines. It had nearly driven him mad watching Wolfram get off on just his fingers while his own arousal was trapped.

It was time he fixed that.

Slowly weaving oil-slicked fingers into Wolfram hair, he directed the blonde's head until he was looking straight at his cock. Wolfram barely noticed tan skin stretched over toned abs in the dim candlelight before the swollen tip was pressed against his parted lips.

"Suck," The intruder ordered, tone leaving no room for argument.

Too dazed from his climax and having an oral fixation, Wolfram didn't resist when the tip of the intruder's erection pushed past his slack lips. Wolfram unconsciously curled his tongue around the thick appendage, eyes sliding shut to savor the heady taste. He chocked a little when the intruder groaned and shoved his head down further on his cock. Wolfram lazily traced the veins along the shaft as it slid back and forth across his tongue. He hummed in contentment, perfectly happy to suck off this stranger and indulge his fetish.

"Enough!" the dark man said with great effort and reluctantly pulled his length out of Wolfram's eager mouth, he groaned when a pink tongue darted out to lick at the precum as it was pulled away from him.

He let go of Wolfram's hair and returned to his spot between Wolfram's bound legs. He united Wolfram's ankles and in one swift motion, flipped Wolfram onto his stomach, his arse pointing straight into the air in all its glory. The round globes of his buttocks were firm and glistened in the dying light of the small candle.

The intruder thoughtfully ran his hand over Wolfram's rear. He absentmindedly slipped in a single finger – just to see if Wolfram was lubed enough or needed more before he could claim him fully.

"What do you want?" The intruder whispered, curling his finger to brush against Wolfram's sweet spot again.

Wolfram whined as his body was reawakened to the other man's touch. Despite not being fully recovered from his earlier orgasm, he could feel his limp cock twitching with new life as the slim finger lazily moved inside him.

"Ohhhh….I…I…" he tried to form words, but it proved harder than usual.

"Tell me…" The husky whisper of the intruder sent shivers up Wolfram's spine, further disrupting his feeble attempts at speech.

"I….want…Oh god, I want!" Wolfram whimpered. He was shaking now on his hands and knees, rocking his hips back to take in more when two more fingers were added and the torturously slow thrusting continued without a hitch.

"You have to tell me, love," the intruder said, soft lips and hot breath brushing against Wolfram's spine. The blonde shuddered violently.

"Please," Wolfram managed to whine.

"Please what?"

"Please'" Wolfram choked out. "Please, take me, claim me. Make me yours." Wolfram cut himself off with a moan. "B-before my husband gets home. Do it!"

The intruder growled his pleasure at Wolfram's delicious pleas. He rewarded him with a few hard thrusts with his fingers, which reduced Wolfram into a screaming mess. Then painfully, cruelly, he withdrew his fingers quickly leaving Wolfram with a terrible sense of emptiness. But it was short lived as he felt something wet and blunt poke against his abused entrance.

He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure and pain when the intruder's hard length was shoved roughly inside him. It was much more filling than the fingers had been. He could feel the organ throbbing against his inner walls in time with his own heartbeat. A pair of calloused, warm hands stroked and glided over his back and thighs, easing him into the feeling of being impaled. They ghosted over his ribs, his hips, then felt his chest rise and fall with every ragged breath. They played with his swollen nipples, pinching and flicking them roughly. The action made Wolfram squirm and inadvertently impale himself further onto his defiler's cock. He cried out just as the hands drifted towards his newly awakened arousal, cupping his sac and giving it a gentle squeeze and then sliding up his own hardness. Wolfram was torn between thrusting into the light grip or pushing himself more onto the throbbing organ inside him. The decision was made for him however as the grip tightened and he was slowly pumped from behind.

"Ohhh…yes! Yes!" Wolfram mewled. "Fuck me."

"You're so sexy when you curse," the intruder groaned, planting love bites between Wolfram's shoulder blades. He pulled out halfway and then roughly thrust himself to the hilt inside Wolfram's heat, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Wolfram threw his head back with a high-pitched scream. The move was unexpected, he hadn't fully relaxed around the intrusion, so it was a delicious mix of pain and ecstasy that shot through his being from his hole to the base of his neck. He cried out even louder when the intruder pulled out, this time to the tip and then shoved himself back in, setting a quick and brutal pace.

Between his own screams, Wolfram could hear the lustful grunts and moans of his intruder. Strong fingers dug painfully into his hips, holding him in place as that delicious cock pounded into him over and over again, each thrust emphasized by a loud, husky grunt from his former attacker.

"Oh god…" his intruder groaned, speeding up his pace even more. "You are so tight. So hot."

Wolfram could only whine. "I'm tight just for you."

The intruder moaned. "What did I tell you about that dirty talk? It drives me crazy."

Wolfram was thrilled that he could have some sort of effect on his intruder. He continued unashamed. "Oh yes… pound that thing into me. Harder. Oh, it feels so good. So good. Give me more!"

The intruder growled, the last bit of his control breaking under the sweet words from Wolfram's mouth. He gripped Wolfram's hips even harder, ensuring that there would be bruises on the pale skin come the morrow, and fucked Wolfram into the mattress with inhuman speed.

Wolfram gasped and gripped the sheets in his hands. He quickly fell into rhythm with the thrusts and rocked back in perfect time. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open, occasionally releasing a pleasured moan or wanton keen every time he was impaled. There was something so thrilling about being taken from behind. It felt so primal, so primitive and animalistic, so taboo that simply the position itself made Wolfram feel positively randy whenever he was flipped onto his hands and knees.

Suddenly, the intruder stopped and pulled out. Wolfram whipped his head back to glare at the man and protest, but he only caught the devilish smirk on his face before he was flipped onto his back and impaled again in one swift motion. Wolfram gasped and instinctively wrapped his legs around the other man's waist, sliding his hands onto strong shoulders.

Wolfram was pinned by a burning gaze that seeped into his being. There was lust, and complete adulation in those eyes that made him melt into the embrace.

"Wanna see you," the intruder muttered, before capturing Wolfram's lips in a fervent kiss that was eagerly returned.

As their tongue entwined, Wolfram's intruder resumed their lovemaking at a pace that amazingly outdid the previous one. He hit Wolfram's sweet spot dead on every single time.

"Oh, gods! Yes!" Wolfram whispered breathlessly against the intruder's lips. His cries were swallowed again by the other's man's kisses.

The intruder swore under his breath when Wolfram tightened even more around his length. He pushed himself deeper and deeper inside Wolfram, almost as if he were trying to meld their bodies together into one. Wolfram eagerly met him, lifting his hips off the bed, tightening his grip in the man's hair, egging him on with mewls and whines for more as they moved together towards completion.

The dark room was filled with the sounds of their rutting. The steady rhythm of skin slapping against wet skin was punctuated by the occasional moan or curse from both men. The scent of their sex permeated the room, fueling their lust with its heady scent. The intruder lifted Wolfram's legs over his shoulders to get even deeper inside. Wolfram's back ached from the position but the little pain only seemed to add to his pleasure. He was on cloud nine, happy to be dominated and degraded in the most humiliating way. He loved it. He loved being stripped of his dignity and prestige, reduced to nothing more than a pleasure slave, a conquest at the mercy of another man's desire. He loved that place where decency, morality, and dignity disappeared, replaced by the most obscene of acts, where he could be perfectly happy with a life as this man's toy, existing only for his amusement. He loved the taboo of their union. This was something he had been warned against as a youth, told never to give in to such disgusting urges. Such was suitable only for the brutish humans, not demon royalty. But oh, did it feel good! He had never experienced anything like this until the stranger came into his life and destroyed the careful barriers a life of strict restraint had erected around Wolfram. Wolfram needed this, he was addicted to this, he was insatiable – just like his perfect stranger.

All too soon – much too soon, he felt the signs of his second orgasm, that familiar tightening of his lower abdomen that signaled the end. It seemed that his stranger was nearing his end as well – his thrusts had lost their rhythm for a more frantic and brutal pace, and his constant grunts and moaned swears were increasing in frequency and volume.

"Shit!" He heard him swear. Wolfram couldn't help but notice how sexy those plump lips were when they formed profanity.

"I'm so close," Wolfram gasped against his stranger's neck, kissing at the salty skin there. "I'm going to come."

"Not yet," his intruder said.

Without disconnecting them, the intruder grabbed Wolfram behind his shoulders and lower back. He lifted Wolfram up off the bed, who grasped him tightly with a surprised gasp. The intruder flipped them backwards until Wolfram was sitting astride the dark man. Now he was on top.

"Ride me," The intruder commanded, placing his hands on top of Wolfram's already bruised hips.

Wolfram almost wanted to complain. He was so out of it, so close to his completion that he doubted he had the mental capacity to take control of their tryst. But a stern look from the intruder reminded Wolfram that while he was in control, he still wasn't in charge of this encounter. He was still at this man's mercy whether he liked it or not. Truth be told, he didn't care. He just wanted to reach nirvana.

Wolfram leaned forward until his hands were flat at the dark man's sides. Bracing his knees, he slowly lifted himself up and down n his cock slowly. He closed his eyes and moaned when the tip brushed lazily against his sensitive inner walls. His pace didn't stay slow for long as he quickly sped up with rhythm and was riding the intruder like a galloping stallion.

Strong hands gripped his hips even tighter, Wolfram could only imagine the bruises that would be there tomorrow and helped lift him up and then push him down roughly, driving the throbbing organ deeper and deeper inside him.

Wolfram was soaring. This man was fulfilling his every desire, driving him into oblivion, as he was ravished mercilessly. He quivered from the pleasure and the fatigue as he was impaled over and over again. His thighs shook against a strong torso, he could feel every muscle tense and relax with each movement between his legs. The heat rising from the other's man skin burned his own flesh, heating his already hot body to the core. He couldn't get enough of that burning sensation and filled himself up even more with the man's cock.

The intruder slid a hand into Wolfram's air and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss, Wolfram moaned into the embrace, curling his tongue around the other man's when the pink muscle wormed its way past his lips and teeth. They continued their erratic pace, their movements becoming more frantic and wild as they neared their completion.

Wolfram was engrossed in another heated kiss when it hit him first. He broke from the kiss and threw his head back just as he drove himself down on the intruder's cock and right into his sweet spot when he was driven over the edge. Every muscle in his body tightened up almost painfully as his back bent backwards in a perfect arch and he let out a choked howl as the tension was released with a snap and his body convulsed above his intruder.

The man beneath him came only seconds after. Wolfram's orgasm made him tighten his muscles around the man's shaft and drove him over the edge as well. Wolfram barely registered a guttural cry and a hot wet substance coating his insides. Wolfram mewled at the feeling, rocking slowly as his ecstasy reached its plateau and he slowly recovered. He turned a satisfied gaze down at the other man and grinned at the sight.

The dark intruder was lying back, eyes squeezed shut, muscles twitching from his release, dark hair splayed out like a halo around his handsome face, the dying light from the little candle glistening off his sweaty skin. It was the most erotic thing Wolfram had ever seen. He reached down to tuck a stray piece of black hair behind his husband's ear before he lifted himself off of Yuuri, groaning as the now flaccid cock slid out of him.

Wolfram collapsed in a heap next to his husband, who had yet to open his eyes. Wolfram cupped his cheek and planted little kisses on his jaw and then both eyelids to coax his attention.

Finally, Yuuri opened his eyes and looked upon his consort. His smiled at Wolfram and lovingly kissed Wolfram's palm and then gathered the sated prince into his arms.

"That…was amazing…" Wolfram whispered against the salty skin of Yuuri's neck. "You were amazing."

"Yeah," Yuuri drawled, giving Wolfram a squeeze.

"We should do this more…" Wolfram said as he traced the muscles of Yuuri's chest. "I like it when you're forceful."

Yuuri sighed in pleasure as Wolfram's finger lightly massaged his pectorals. "Mm, yes. This was fun."

"A lot of fun," Wolfram purred.

"The beard really helped me get intothe part," Yuuri said thoughtfully, rubbing a hand across the two days' worth of growth on his chin. "But…I think I lost character towards the end…"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Only you would think of something like that after sex."

"What?" Yuuri said defensively, but there was still a playful smile on his face. "I have to immerse myself in the role or it won't be convincing!"

"Trust me, you were convincing," Wolfram said huskily, recalling their tryst.

"So were you," Yuuri said, he paused for a moment and then added. "Who knew that the famously prudish Wolfram von Bielefeld was into role play?"

"Being an eighty-three year old virgin will do that to you…" Wolfram mumbled.

"I feel you. Good thing I fixed that, huh?" Yuuri said with a lewd smirk, happily recalling their wedding night four years ago.

"Hmm," Wolfram said in agreement, he was too tired to banter with Yuuri. He honestly had no idea why Yuuri was so energetic after sex while he was always ready to pass out. Really, whether top or bottom, Yuuri could go five or six rounds before finally showing signs of fatigue while Wolfram was ready to give in after the fourth go. Yet another weird quirk of his husband that Wolfram would never understand.

They were quiet for a while, just basking in the after glow of their coupling, Wolfram snuggled into Yuuri's side with a yawn and lazily played with a stray lock of black hair. Yuuri turned halfway onto his side to kiss Wolfram's forehead and nose affectionately.

Wolfram was just remembering that they were lying on the bed upside down when Yuuri spoke again.

"So…..can I keep the stubble?" He asked hopefully.

Wolfram thought for a moment, reaching up with his hand to feel the coarse hair that covered his husband's chin. Full-blooded demons didn't grow facial hair until they were well into their two hundreds. And even then, it was considered lowbrow to have any facial hair whatsoever. The only reason Yuuri had a beard was because he used up his last razor from earth two days ago and refused to learn how to use the intimidating blades that men of the court used to remove unwanted hair.

"No," he flatly stated. "You will have it shaved by tomorrow."

Yuuri looked indignant. "What? Why not? It took me two whole days to grow this!" he stroked his chin lovingly. Yuuri hadn't been able to grow a proper beard until last year and he was so excited to have finally reached this threshold of manhood. Wolfram knew this, but he didn't care.

"Because," Wolfram said with a yawn, he was ready to sleep now. "Tomorrow we're playing Naughty Scullery Maid and the Horny Stable Boy and I can't have my milkmaid with a beard!" He scoffed.

"Do I have to wear the dress?" Yuuri couldn't help but whine.

"Yes, the blue one with the adorable lacy apron and bows. It would look ugly with a beard. Now hush! I want to go to sleep now!" Wolfram tucked himself under the covers, not even bothering to redress. He looked at Yuuri impatiently and the king sighed as he joined his husband in bed.

"And the bonnet?"

"Yes, the matching bonnet….and the stiletto pumps. Now, good night."

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * *

Well.. did you all enjoy that?

I wrote this because I wanted to see what kinds of naughty things our favorite royal couple would get up to in bed after being married a few years.

This is quickly turning into a series isn't it?

I also wrote this because I feel really bad that I haven't updated the Haunting of Yuuri Shibuya, so I wanted something to tide you all over until the next installment. I am so sorry it has taken so long! I'm currently in Italy and I've just finished four exams in the past five days and I have a paper I need to do research for and then write. I'm also suffering from a mild case of writer's block. But I assure you I am working on the next chapter and I have my notes all set for chapter 15 and 16. Please hang in there!

If I write another 'Pure" one-shot what would you guys want it to be? Kinky? Romantic? Angst? Funny?

I noticed that all of my erotic one-shots end humorously. I can't help it. I love to end on a happy note.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. It's hard reading/ writing fan fiction for a fandom that is all but dead. Is there any news on if they're doing a 4th season? Am I being a wishful thinker?

Please review! You're thoughts are always important to me.

Love,

EB


End file.
